Not Worth Breaking The Rules
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: As a S.T.O.M. Elite, life was tough. Training, school and lots of teamwork. But two particular teens find something even tougher in this organization. Something that neither of them wanted to face. Tango x X-ray


**A/N: I've beginning to sense X-ray and Tango's feelings for one another :D Just wanted to write a little fic about them…cause I'm starting to feel a little bit lonely in my corner x3**

* * *

Being a S.T.O.R.M. elite was tough. You always had to follow a time-table where you were scheduled to perform intense and constant training to keep your body fit, and improve your spins when you launched your Monsuno. Mostly that would be taken care of with lots of simulations of the CoreTech team and them duelling, to always guess their most common battle-strategies and patterns out and counter them with their own. But it wasn't always training. They were schooled by the best hand-picked teachers from the world and sometimes Commander Trey would participate as well. All for the purpose of becoming the most powerful Controllers ever known to mankind. After Commander Charlemagne and Trey, that is.

The five teenage elites had formed a bond within this organisation and always spend their time with one another. They had other friends on their age who were elites as well, but just the five of them were best friends.

"Hey, X. I've been doing some thinking..," Kilo said as he rested on his bed comfortably and gazed down on the geek on the lower bed, reading a book.

"Well, that's new."

"_Shut up_. Anyways, I've been thinking how you and Tango always hang out together."

The younger boy flinched and placed a book-mark on the page he'd been reading, closing the book as he raised an eyebrow slightly.

"So? Is that weird when we're friends and all?"

"Nah," the dark-skinned rolled onto his back. "Just wondering if you like her or anything."

X-ray took off his glasses and cleaned them with a small napkin from his pants pockets. He showed absolutely no emotions on his face when he took them on again and adjusted them.

"I don't. Why the sudden interest in my love life?"

"Just had to make sure that you had one, buddy," Kilo grinned as he swung himself down on the floor.

"Or maybe you're just gloating over the fact that _you_ have a girlfriend. Tell you what; why don't you go bother Alpha or Bravo and dig into _their _love lives?"

"Don't think I wanna, lil' man," the elite shuddered. "Considering the fact that both of them are gay for Dax and Chase Suno. Not exactly the juicy stuff I'm lookin' for."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but you're not gonna find any here," X-ray said and continued reading his book. Kilo took the hint and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he casually exited the room he shared with the brown-haired geek. As soon as he closed the door, X-ray let his mask fall and sighed deeply in utter sorrow.

"Unfortunately."

…

If X-ray could be asked what he particularly liked about his fellow dark-haired friend, he'd think hard. 'Cause that would definitely be a hard choice. Frankly, he liked everything about her. She was very intelligent and she'd often beat him in the sessions where their minds and IQ were tested. She always bragged in front of him because she knew how much it'd tick him off, but she always hugged him right after when they were alone, which made him unable to stay mad at her. He also liked her competitive spirit and stubbornness, and their endless talks with each other on daily basis. Sometimes, Tango would act very caring to him when he was sick in bed and he would thank God that he was already very red in the face already.

Of course, he'd return the gesture when the moment called for it and the geek treasured those moments the most. They shared a lot of things together that almost made both of them feel as if they had been childhood friends, instead of two teens who met two year ago. Though, it was her looks that made him fall in love with her, when they had all been gathered for the first time. Her pale, ivory skin and long locks of ebony black hair. X-ray especially loved it when she had it loose down her shoulder and touching her back; then, she'd look like the sweet Tango and not _Specialist_ Tango who was strict, cruel and emotionless.

"X!" said girl waved in a loose white shirt with big sleeves and dark cowboy-jeans. "I'm so glad I found you. I can't seem to find our team-mates."

The geek blinked in blankness. "What's the problem?"

The dark-haired girl shrugged. "Just felt like going for a walk. You know; that place around those fountains? It looks really good when it's dark enough. Do you want to go with me?"

The brown-haired geek felt steam rise around his head due to a small blush. "S…sure thing."

Tango grinned and excitingly took the smaller boy's hand and pulled him forth. "Then come! I don't have all day."

X-ray laughed as well as he rushed to catch up and jogged along with his dark-haired friend, as they went to the outside area where the nature dominated; trees, bushes, flowers and other vegetations were in full bloom. They silently walked through the woods, and the geek wondered how his friends would react if they saw them right now…hand in hand…

"There it is."

In the centre of the forest were three large fountains where they combined provided enough water for the whole area surrounding them all to be covered in pure water only. The cold water glistened under the presence of the moon-light and made it look as if it sparkled. Tango was smiling brightly and took in the beautiful display before her, clenching the hand she was holding tighter. X-ray swallowed hard as a question came into mind.

"Hey, Tang…not that I don't enjoy your company, but why didn't you go with any of your girl friends?"

The dark-haired girl blinked at him and smiled slightly. "It's so much funnier to be with my _real_ friends instead. And besides…"

The geek could see Tango taking his other hand in hers and dangling them slightly. Her dark eyes that usually were dim and lacking of emotion held so much love in that moment.

"I would much rather be here with you."

She slowly leaned in with eyes that closed just as slowly. The geek was torn up on leaning in as well, but decided to go against it. He let go of her hands and held her back by her upper-arms, and she glanced at him in confusion.

"I can't."

"You..." the girl felt her insides fall apart in this sudden rejection. "…can't?"

X-ray looked away so as to not be pained by the expression that was displayed on Tango's face. "I'm so sorry, Tang."

"But…I thought…I thought we…" Tango was completely loss of words. She really thought they had something.

"We do, Tang. I-I don't think I could've asked for better girl to fall in love with-."

"Then, what's keeping you?" the dark-haired girl said angrily. "We both want this. So, what is it that's keeping you?"

The geek smiled sadly and glanced downwards in utter sorrow. "A sentence from a page in our guidebook for elites. A sentence I've read far too many times."

Tango gasped silently, and felt a bead of cold sweat run down the side of her head in fear and anticipation.

"'_Intimate relationships inside the elite groups are strictly forbidden, because the so called 'romance' between the elites is able to cause destruction and devastation in the battlefield'_. Which means that if anyone was to found out…if Commander Trey-."

"Then, we can make sure that they don't," Tango assured, taking his hands in his once again. "We can hide it! Make sure that no one gets to know this!"

"What if they do find out, anyway?" X-ray repeated.

"X, don't you think this is worth breaking the rules?"

"I do…but…"

He cupped her pale face where amethyst orbs threatened to shed fresh tears.

"It's not worth you getting punished. You've worked too hard to be a part of this team."

"So have you."

"I know. But…we can still be friends, right?"

Tango sniffed faintly and forced a smile. "Yeah. Best friends."

They hugged each other tightly, not wanting to face this cruel reality where they couldn't be together. The dark-haired girl clung to the smaller boy as a life-line, finally shedding the tears she'd been holding back. And X-ray hated himself for being the cause of this.

* * *

**A/N: I swear if this doesn't get any reviews, I wouldn't mind. I wouldn't read this either.**

**It felt too…forced xp **


End file.
